


10 Inch Sub: Pay for Play

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Dom!CasVerse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Dean, prostitute!Cas, seriously there is nothing else in this but smut, this is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to submit, so he hires a professional.</p><p>(also available in <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/3197080">Russian</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Inch Sub: Pay for Play

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is so proud of me for writing porn without feels. (She didn't really beta, so if there are typos, please let me know, yes?)
> 
> Follow my [author Tumblr](http://jamiedeanwrites.tumblr.com//post/118453611081/the-story-of-jax-and-dylan) for boys kissing, pansexual facts, book news and general shenanigans.

Dean was sweating nervously as he sat in the darkly lit bedroom. He’d paid for this, after months of planning and saving up, but he still wasn’t sure he was ready for the reality now that it was finally almost here. He’d even submitted test results - and gotten them in return - so they could do all this sans condom. He shifted uncomfortably, tugging at his collar and wishing the guy would just get in here already.

A few moments later, he got his wish and instantly wanted to take it back. He wasn’t ready for this. He wasn’t prepared for piercing blue eyes burning a hole through his soul and sizing him up. The guy didn’t look the way he’d expecting. He wasn’t some leather daddy in a harness and studs. He was wearing a white button up shirt and crisply starched pants. His tie was perfect. He obviously liked things just so.

Dean swallowed convulsively as he stepped into the room, unbuttoning and rolling up his cuffs as he did so. He wasn’t as tall or broad as Dean, but he had broad shoulders and strong biceps, from the look of it. Dean could probably take him if he had to. The question was, did he want or need to? The guy was pretty good-looking and Dean thought maybe he wanted to get his money’s worth instead of fight or fly.

“Hello, Dean,” the man rattled out in a rumbling baritone. “I understand that you’ve misbehaved and you need to be punished.” He swung his tie over his shoulder, out of the way. “My name is Cas, but you will refer to me as Sir, Master or Caster, my preferred play on the word Master. If you fail to do so, you will be punished. If you fail to do anything I say, you will be punished.”

Cas walked around him, slowly, looking him over. “If for any reason you are unable to accept your punishment, you should speak the word “hubris”. He put a hand around Dean’s arm. “Stand up and take off your clothes.”

Dean stood on shaking legs and unsteadily removed first his shoes and socks and then everything else. He thought he detected a darkening of Cas’ pupils when he removed his shirt, but it was hard to tell in this lighting. Otherwise, the man gave nothing away.

When Dean was naked, Cas instructed, “Kneel, but look up at me. Answer if I ask you a question. Otherwise, don’t say a word.”

Dean complied, finding the eye contact the hardest part.

“Good.” Cas gave him a tiny smile and put a hand on his cheek. Then he slid the hand back into Dean’s hair and twisted, just slightly. It wasn't enough to hurt, just enough to send sharp tingles down his neck and left arm.

Dean licked his lips and for just a moment, Cas’ eyes tracked the movement. Then his gaze returned to Dean’s and he pulled Dean’s head back a bit more, tightening his grip just slightly.

“Play with your nipples. Roll them between your fingers and then pinch them. Good boy. Now pull on them. Harder. Good. Graze them with your fingertips.”

He let go of Dean’s hair and walked behind him. That made Dean a little nervous, but he didn’t move. He also didn’t stop rubbing his nipples, even though it was becoming excruciatingly sensitive to do so.

“So good, Dean, I’m impressed. All right, stop touching your nipples. Climb up onto the bed and lie on your back with your knees drawn up.”

Dean did as instructed. He was achingly hard already and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. When Cas' gaze swept over his erection appreciately, however, it made him spread his legs that much wider.

“Very good. Now I’m going to bind your legs up, really spread you open for me. You like being on display, don’t you?”

Dean bit his lip as his cock twitched. A sharp slap against his ass made him remember himself. “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I like being on display...Caster.” Dean suspected that was the way to earn praise and stave off more punishment.

If the smile Cas gave him was anything to go by, he’d been right. “Good,” he repeated as he tied both Dean’s knees, pulling the restraints back until Dean’s legs were spread just shy of painfully. His pupils were definitely wide now, though Dean still didn’t know if was the lighting or Dean that was causing it.

“I want you to touch yourself now. Loosely. That’s it. Skim your fingers over your hole now.” Dean did as he was told, entire body blushing as he complied. “All right, pull your cheeks apart so I can really see.”

For the first time, Dean hesitated. Cas didn’t strike him this time. Instead, barked, “Say the word or do as I say, Dean. Don’t make me ask you again.”

Dean’s hands moved seemingly of their own accord this time, separating his ass cheeks and giving Cas the full view.

“Gorgeous,” Cas told him, climbing onto the bed for the first time. He loosened and removed his tie. “Hands on your nipples again. Don’t stop until I tell you. And don’t make a single sound unless I say.”

With that, Cas dipped down and flicked his tongue against Dean’s balls. Dean bit his lip to stifle the gasp that wanted out. Then Cas, very lightly, grazed over one ball with his teeth, not quite biting down. From nowhere, a lube-covered finger ghosted over his exposed hole. Dean took in a very slow deep breath to keep himself from the whining moan he’d wanted to make. He pinched his nipples, which helped.

“Very good, Dean,” Cas told him before swallowing his cock down in one go. When Dean still managed not to make a single sound - though his whole body was shaking - Cas told him, “Such a good boy, Dean. Would you like a reward?”

“Yes, sir,” he gasped out as the finger skimmed across him again and a tongue laved at his balls. His own fingers still tormented his nipples.

Instead of continuing the blowjob as Dean had expected, Cas climbed back off the bed and began removing his clothes. He was toned and tan and Dean’s hardon grew that much harder, watching him. Once his underwear was gone, Dean saw a thick, heavy cock, erect and ready. When Cas climbed back onto the bed, he made his way between Dean’s tied legs and straddled his stomach.

“You can stop touching your nipples now.” Cas shook his head wonderingly. “You’re so good, Dean. Put your hands above your head now. Good.”

Cas then knelt on either side of Dean’s head and said, “Open up.” Dean obligingly parted his lips, heart thrumming with anticipation. “Stick out your tongue, but don’t move it.”

Dean did as he was asked and Cas rubbed the head of his cock over Dean’s tongue.

“Ok, now you can move because I want you to get it all wet. And you can make noise, too."

Dean made little sounds of appreciation as he licked and lapped over the whole of the other man’s shaft. When Cas grabbed his hair and began sliding it into his mouth, he moaned around it.

“Good, Dean, good,” Cas told him in a rough whisper, sounding a lot less put together than he had before. He guided Dean by his hair for a bit, then let go and let Dean work him over by himself for a while. Before he came, he pulled out of Dean’s mouth, wiping the spit out off the corner of Dean’s lips with a surprisingly gentle swipe of his thumb.

“So eager to please, aren’t you, Dean?”

“Yes, Caster.”

Cas made a happy rumbling growl in his throat at the name. “So eager. You love cock, don’t you, Dean?”

“Yes, Caster.”

“You love _my_ cock especially, don’t you?”

Lost in how awesome a cock it was, Dean unthinkingly said, “God, yes” then hastily added “Caster!”

Instead of getting upset, Cas laughed at him. “Yeah, sounds like you do. I bet you’ll like it even better when I’m fucking you in the ass with it. Would you like that, Dean? Tell me.”

“I’d love your cock fucking me in the ass, Caster.”

“An overachiever, I like that.” Cas’ deep voice seemed a little higher now, almost raw, as if he, too, was being affected. Dean liked the idea. “As a reward, I’m going to fuck you so hard you see stars, how does that sound?”

“Yes, sir. Please, sir,” Dean begged in a whisper.

Cas knelt between Dean’s legs again and without warning, slid a lubed finger all the way inside his ass. Dean gasped. There was a slight edge to the pleasure, but Dean liked it.

“From now on, Dean, whenever I do something you like, I want you to say thank you, all right?”

“Yes, sir,” he groaned as Cas slid the finger out slowly, then slammed it back in quickly. “Thank you, sir.”

“A fast learner, Dean. That’s so good.” He teased Dean’s rim with a second finger, but didn’t press it forward yet. “Can you move your hips in that position, Dean? Try for me.”

Dean tried and found he could, just barely.

“Good. Now, I’m going to put my finger part way in and I want you to move your hips and fuck yourself on my finger.”

“Thank you, sir,” Dean whined as they got started with this new punishment. Then a second finger was skimming his rim again and on the following thrust, it pressed forward and Dean took it in, too. The burn was just right and Dean uttered a broken, “Thank you, Caster.”

Cas pressed a hand over Dean’s cock then and Dean thanked him again. “So good, Dean. All right, stop moving. No more moving, no more sound, only speak if I ask you a question.”

Cas worked a third finger into Dean and it was all Dean could do not to let out a moan. When Cas’ middle finger rubbed over his prostate, Dean had to bite his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. He had a hard time not moving into the thrust of those fingers, too. He was a shaking mess by the time Cas pulled his fingers out.

“You’re so fucking good, Dean. Best sub I’ve had in a long, long time. You’ve earned a reward now. I’m going to fuck you now and you can do all the moving and talking you want.” His grin was filthy as he stared down at Dean’s flushed, trembling body. “I’m going to untie your legs now, but I want you to keep holding your knees up.”

He removed the bindings and then got himself into position. Dean was so ready, but he wasn’t sure how long he would last. He needed -

“Don’t come until I say so.”

\- just that. To be told he couldn’t. He relaxed and waited.

Cas lubed up and lined up, pressing Dean’s cheeks apart slightly with both hands as he pushed inside. He slid all the way in slowly, then backed out and did it again. “Thank you, Cas - gah! Thank you!” Dean whispered then yelped as Cas suddenly drew back and slammed all the way forward, bottoming out and leaving the impression of his hipbones stinging against Dean’s ass.

“Oh, fuck!” Dean yelped, his voice twice as high as normal. “More! Please, sir. Fuck!” He growled out because Cas gave him more, repeating the powerful hip thrust again and again with increasing speed and force.

“You like that? Tell me, Dean. Tell me how much,” he gasped out and his hips bucked against Dean over and over.

“I fucking love your cock in my ass, Caster. I fucking love it. God, please, more, Cas- oh, fuck, yes!” At the end, his voice was a good 3 octaves higher than normal because Cas leaned forward, changing the angle.

“You didn’t call me _sir,”_ Cas growled, slapping Dean’s ass hard.

Instead of correcting his mistake, Dean whined as the head of Cas’ cock caught his prostate. Some faint part of him wanted to feel that hand slapping his ass again, too, and he was not disappointed.

“I _said_ , you didn’t call me - “ He slapped Dean’s ass a third time, harder and Dean responded before he could finish.

“Sir! I’m sorry, sir, you’re just fucking me so good, Caster, fuck, can’t think straight, sir, shit!”

“Good boy,” Cas purred as he leaned down and sucked one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth.

Dean was on the edge now, but he wasn’t allowed, so instead he whined and gasped out, “Please, sir, may I come now?”

Apparently, that was the right thing to say because Cas put even more of his weight on Dean and started frantically fucking into him. “Yes, Dean, come for me, right now!” he growled, grabbing Dean’s cock and giving it only one or two firm strokes before Dean was screaming and coming onto his own stomach.

A few more stuttering strokes and Cas was coming, too, staring Dean straight in the eye as he did so. He pulled out and rolled off before collapsing beside Dean on the bed. Dean gingerly lowered his aching legs, eyes closed. He felt a hand brush over his damp hair and opened his eyes.

“So good, Dean. Meant what I said earlier. Can’t remember when I had a client so good at subbing. Or a lover, for that matter,” he added, turning toward Dean with a grin. “You could come back again or maybe...do this again when I’m not working?” Dean’s eyes flew wide at the suggestion.

“You...seriously? Is that normal? Asking a client to...I mean, I’ve never actually, um…you know, done this before.”

“Never?” Cas was incredulous, but then his eyes narrowed slightly. “Oh, you mean you’ve never paid, but you’ve subbed before. Of course.”

“No...no, I’ve never, um...this is all new.” He blushed and stammered, “I mean, I’ve had sex, obviously, lots of sex, but never like...you know, dom/sub stuff.”

Cas’ eyes widened again, but he grinned and got up to don his clothes. “Then I am definitely serious. Here’s my number,” he told Dean, grabbing a card from his wallet. “Call me tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this little ficlet. Or just say hi. Having comments light up my inbox brings me joy. ♥


End file.
